To Be A Father
by Raynedrop12
Summary: When a mission assigned to 3 particular genin goes horribly wrong, it leaves all of them damaged. Some more so than others. Naruto leaves to become stronger just when his strength is needed most by Hinata. With no escape, and more lives than hers at stake, she'll have to stay and confront her fears alone by raising Orochimaru's child. Where will she draw her strength from now?
1. To Make An Ass Out Of Yourself

Just to begin, let me explain something. There've been a lot of people that weren't okay with Hinata eventually being raped. Yes, it happens, but that is far from all that happens. This is planned to be epic lengthwise, and not at all lacking character development or characters to come, for that matter. I've got about 3 story lines wrapped into one here also, so it won't be lacking a plot any time soon.

As you know, things between Naruto and Tsunade are usually quite heated, and that's all you need to know for the introduction to a story of epic proportions.

* * *

"God damn it Naruto- _SHUT UP!_ " Tsunade demanded slamming her iron fist down onto her desk. Well, _through,_ would be a better word. She was highly reluctant to send this particular team of genin out, but she had no choice. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, were to deliver a package to the feudal lord of the Land of Rice Paddies, which was the land in which Orochimaru had last been seen.

She was too on edge to listen to Naruto run his mouth today. She was, in fact, thinking about sending only Hinata and Sakura. They'd be smart enough to avoid Orochimaru at all costs, and not pick a fight, like she knew Naruto had a slight tendency to do.

But, _on the other hand,_ if she didn't send him, and they ran into her old comrade, he'd probably have them killed without a second though since Naruto was the only one able to put up a fight that, if they were lucky, Orochimaru would deem troublesome. Lose two valuable genin, or have Naruto whine about getting his ass kicked.. She was weighing her options.

"Come _OONNNN_ Grandma Tsunade, I can handle that dick." Naruto whined, as his female team members sighed.

"Naruto all you're going to do is _get yourself_ _KILLED_ _because you don't ever USE YOUR HEAD_! I don't wanna hear any more _bull shit_ about beating Orochimaru because you _CAN'T_. Your job is to protect Hinata and Sakura and _ONLY TO PROTECT HINATA AND SAKURA_." She screamed, though her voice slowly rose with every word. Naruto was beginning to think she'd forgotten who won their bet last time.

"Don't go picking fights like a jackass this time, because their lives depend on you. I'd send them alone, but if anything does happen, they're going to need you to fight. _**NOT TO RUN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH**_ _._ Can you do it, or do I need to go find Sasuke before they can deliver the package?" She had gone too far, and she knew it, but with a little encouragement from Mr. Sake pissing him off seemed like a good option, and she had certainly done that.

"All right grandma. You _KNOW I CAN FUCKING DO IT_. I'm 14 dammit! Practically a man! Not even Sasuke could protect them as good as I will. He'd be too worried about looking good." Right now, to Sakura, he was the epitome of petty.

"And you're too worried about making an ass out of yourself, right?" Sakura snapped, not liking the way he was speaking to her mentor of two weeks. Naruto may be a year older than her, but he wasn't smarter. After all, she was a woman now, and she figured if she could go on a mission with cramps he could shut the hell up.

 _"I'm_ team leader, right?" Sakura questioned, arrogantly.

"Yes, Sakura. You're in charge. I want to see you back in no more than two weeks. The Land of Rice Paddies isn't too far away, and if you lay low and wear the clothes I've had brou-"

 _"NO WAY I'M WEARING THAT GARBAGE!"_ Naruto shouted, but was gently clubbed in the back of head by Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata muttered under her breath as she caught her unconscious hero that, so far, she'd only admired from afar.

"Dress him in the clothes, and hide his.. jumpsuit? Whatever it is, it needs to be washed.. in holy water.." Tsunade wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of the unconscious teenage boy. She loved him dearly, no matter how much he pissed her off, but she could never admit it.

"Right." Sakura said as she began stripping her comrade like it was nothing new. And in fact, for Sakura, it was nothing new to see Naruto naked. Hinata, however, was about to pass out from sheer mortification. Even though his.. male parts.. were covered, she saw he was oddly thin and covered in patches of brownish blonde hair and scars. She blamed puberty.

She was more worried about how thin he was, though. She wondered how he kept fed since a ninja's salary isn't enough for ramen everyday. She made a silent promise to start cooking for him as often as she could.

Sakura struggled to fit the peasant's clothes around his limp, heavy, (you dirty perverts get your minds out of the gutter) body. He may be thin, but he was extremely dense. In more than one way.

"Uhh.. Sakura I think his head is in the wrong hole-"

 _ **"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"**_ Naruto screamed suddenly waking. His laughter was short lived, though, because Sakura knocked him back out. For good. Naruto's "condition" was actually the deciding factor that they'd leave tomorrow morning, and not tonight.

"I'm gonna kill him I swear it." Tsunade growled.

"You're not the only one Sensei." Sakura mumbled stomping away annoyed, for one more night of rest in her bed.

"Hinata, can you take him home, or should I?" Tsunade sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"I will, Lady Tsunade." She spoke timidly throwing him over her shoulder as gently as possible.

A few odd glares and snickers set her on edge, but she finally made it. It was a good thing Naruto never locked his door. She laid Naruto in his bed after folding back his blankets, and then dropped them on top of him. She couldn't quite help but stare for a few moments at the boy she drew her courage from. The young kunoichi didn't quite understand it herself, but she knew she was undeniably attracted to him. At 13, these are the kinds of things you think about. She began to wonder if he was just as attracted to her..

Did he like her back? Was _he_ admiring _her_ constantly, like she was for him? She could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks at the thought, and the mixture of her thoughts of him proclaiming his love for her, and the sight of this beautiful boy in front of her made her bold. She quickly pressed her lips to his forehead and as soon as she pulled back she began repressing the urge to giggle like a maniac, or, at least like the 13 year old girl she was. She had just stolen a kiss from Naruto Uzumaki, the wildest boy in Konoha. She wasn't quite sure what to think of herself, but that could wait.

She knew she was in store for a long two weeks, but still she felt that she should do something for Naruto. He had just been insulted, knocked unconscious (or so they thought) and stripped, assaulted after that, and unknowingly kissed. What could she do?

Food. She had promised herself to make him food more often..

She silently slipped out of his room and closed the door quietly, and then began looking at his edible inventory. He had ramen, ramen, ramen.. ramen.. oh and.. ramen..

"Guess I'm not making Naruto-kun food after all.." She sighed to herself. She was too giddy about stealing a kiss to be upset with herself. She slipped out of his front door, closing it just as quietly after looking in on Naruto again.

Naruto watched her walk away through his bedroom window still feeling the place she had pressed her lips with his thumb. He'd gotten very good at pretending to be asleep.

Sakura, however, was too nervous to sleep, and Hinata was too busy finally giggling like the girl she was in the privacy of her room. Despite their ninja training, none of the genin were prepared for the mission they were about to go on, and it wasn't due to lack of sleep.


	2. To Be A Cadaver

"Alright Naruto, you just let _me_ do the talking and everything will go smoothly." Sakura stated nonchalantly while strolling into the general goods store. They'd left Konoha around seven o'clock, none of them admitting they hadn't slept. Pure tension between Naruto and Hinata was keeping them awake, while Sakura was just being Sakura.

Hinata hadn't made eye contact with her newly found romantic interest the entire way. Seeing as they'd been walking about five hours, that was a lot of ignoring to do. Especially when at first he'd been trying to make conversation. Eventually he gave up seeing that she wouldn't be speaking to him, acknowledging him, or even walking within three feet of him.

Sakura was determined to lead them to victory as team leader, even if victory was having your skills reduced to nothing more than a delivery girl. She knew something was up between those two, but as long as it wasn't interfering with her mission then it was none of her concern. Right now, she had cramps from hell, and probably fatally stained panties due to lack of a public restroom, but she was finally trusted as team leader, and no mission under her name would be a failure.

Hinata was beyond nervous. After giggling like a maniac last night, she had realized that she was incredibly stupid. How could she do that? She knew he'd never like her back. For as long as she remembered, in fact, he had liked Sakura. This only made her feel worse. She'd set herself up for failure and heartbreak and had no one to blame but herself. It may have been one stolen kiss, but it ended up being a world of hurt. She was a new person. Wiser in the ways of the world, or so she thought. There'd be no one wiser than she, on the return of this mission.

Naruto had so many questions. He had never been quite _this_ confused. She'd kissed him, and now she was avoiding him? It was obvious she was embarrassed, because her cheeks were crimson and she looked like she was about to faint. Even Naruto could pick up on her body language at this point.

He needed to get her somewhere alone, preferably with a chair or padded floor for insurance, so he could ask her just what the hell was going on. The language of girls to him was like math. He didn't understand either of them in the slightest, and he probably never would. What he did know, is that he was kissed, and it was actually by a cute girl this time. He'd finally beat Sasuke at something. Who knew he'd have such good luck with women?

Sakura lead them confidently through an open door, and into a large... shack? None of the genin knew exactly what to make of this place, but they knew they needed food. It smelled of rotting meat and body odor, and the ceiling hung low enough for Naruto to reach flat footed. The only source of light was the barren doorway and gaps in the wooden walls. There was a man silently kissing the neck of a not-so-silent, woman who was, for the most part, nude. It was obvious, even to Naruto, the woman was moaning for no reason as the man's lips brushed her throat. Naruto almost asked her why but Sakura shot him a glance that told him he'd better not. Casual Sakura.

"We're here for _food_ , Naruto. _Not_ whores." She whispered angrily not bothering to turn around again.

Sakura approached a dingy wooden counter that was, literally, on it's last legs. It had broken off of the wall and was being held up by rocks placed underneath it.

"Uhh.. excuse me.. Sir?" She called. Naruto couldn't see him, but Hinata's byakugan could.

"We need to leave." The raven haired kunoichi urged. She grabbed for Sakura's sleeve and tugged slightly.

" _I'm_ team leader Hinata." Sakura stated loudly. If she hadn't been so full of herself, maybe she would have been paying enough attention to her surroundings to hear the laughter from the couple in the back.

"Sir, do you have anything for sale?" Sakura could make out a feint figure standing against a wall, and she hoped this would be his shop. She had thought Hinata would bring food, since she was _such_ and excellent cook, but no. _Nothing_ could ever just go according to her plans, Hinata had to argue that she, as team leader, had never asked her to. Wasn't food a given? It was times like these she really missed having Sasuke around. He never screwed up like this.

"Sorry sweet heart, fresh out of stock, but I got a feelin' we'll be restocking real soon." He chuckled. He? No.. That sounded like more than one person back there laughing.. Could she have miscalculated? This was a store, wasn't it?

"Thank you anyway, sir. We'll be going now." Hinata said as gently as she could in the midst of her panic. She knew there were five men back there, all shinobi, and the two in the corner, more shinobi, and three more outside the shack hidden that they hadn't noticed before coming in. She never had perfect scores in the academy but she was at least able to tell if something felt _wrong_. And right now, nothing felt more right than leaving.

"Whad'ya mean _'going'_. We were just getting started. I told you we were gonna restock didn't I?" The same man chuckled again from the dark corner.

Hinata hadn't paused to listen, though, as she grabbed Sakura's sleeve once more and whisked her, as well as Naruto, on towards the door. Two of the three shinobi outside were hiding just out of normal sight on either side of the door. At that moment, she knew a fight was inevitable.

She let go of their sleeves, and dropped into a defensive position easing her way towards the door. If she could get one good hit in on each of these guys, she could take them down. She clearly had the advantage here.

Assuming they didn't know about her byakugan, _they would_ think _they_ had the advantage of surprise, when in reality she was going to ambush their ambush. Did that make sense? She didn't have time to worry about the details. She just knew the moment they thought they'd have her, she'd use her gentle fist and send them both into cardiac arrest, and then take off expecting her comrades to follow her. Simple enough, right?

The moment the tip of her big toe crossed the thresh hold the man on her left grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his chest. The man on the right held up a kunai dripping with yellow liquid. _Poison._

Using a chakra point in her back, she shot chakra into the man's chest in a gentle fist technique, and he dropped to the ground, but that left her no time to avoid the poisoned kunai. The man thrust his arm directly at her abdomen, but the blow never came. His kunai had been nailed to a tree ten yards backwards by the pink haired kunoichi's shuriken. The man turned to her in confusion, and dug his own grave simultaneously.

Hinata struck him in the chest with her palm and he hit the ground around the same time the blood started pouring from his mouth. But the battle was far from over. Naruto was engaging the man who'd been kissing the neck of the "whore", as Sakura put it.

Hinata darted to the tree and grabbed the poisoned kunai, and then rushed to help Naruto. As quickly as she got back into the small building, Naruto was sent flying out of it. He was intercepted by the third shinobi who had been outside, and stuffed in a large black bag the man had been carrying. What was he doing? Hinata made the mistake of stopping to stare and narrowly avoided yet another poisoned kunai. She turned to the kunai's owner, and found it was the woman who'd been moaning much too loudly.

"Never should have come here!" She screamed as she closed in on Hinata alarmingly fast. The raven haired kunoichi dove to avoid the attack but was unsuccessful. The woman's foot connected directly with her jaw, and the wooden walls were no more as Hinata crashed through them. She tried to shift to soften her landing but it was no use. Her skull hit the ground just before her backside and she was left with a knot from hell, but she had more important things to focus on right now. She bounced back to her feet and dropped into the Hyuga style stance, and prepared for battle.

"So, you use taijutsu as well. This should be interesting." The woman said. Out in the light, she looked.. Pretty? She had long, dark hair and eyes to match. She was only wearing a loose fitting kimono that connected at her belly button, leaving the majority of her breasts exposed. She had bandages wrapped around her hands and feet, however, meaning she was a serious taijutsu practitioner.

"I'm curious though, what kind of style is that? I've never seen that one before." She called with no answer from the Hyuga girl.

"The strong silent type, I see. Alright then." Hinata was watching her very closely, as well as listening for Naruto. She heard him yell something, but she couldn't make out the words. Any sound from him now was comforting, though. She had to get through this bitch and then go get to him as soon as possible. The mere thought of rescuing him refocused her. She needed to act quickly.

The raven haired kunoichi charged her opponent with every intention to kill her hastily. She, a quiet girl of small stature, had been underestimated gravely. As her first blow landed on her opponent's chest, more reigned down until the woman fell to the ground spewing blood from her mouth. She had never particularly liked killing, it was just part of her job.

She darted to the front of the shack to find that Naruto had knocked his captor unconscious, and was fighting the remaining shinobi along side Sakura. She waited for an opening in the fight, where one of the opponents stepped back long enough for her to close in for the kill, and sure enough one of them did. She sped into the chaos and with three blows to the chest he was down.

There were five left standing..

Sakura was exchanging blow for blow with the man who'd been about to fuck that kunoichi, and she was getting tired of it. He was equal with her but Naruto was successfully taking four on by himself because she could only handle one. He may make an ass of himself sometimes but he sure was handy to have around in a pinch like this.

"Bitch, _I'll kill you!_ " Bellowed Sakura's opponent when she landed a perfect right hook on his cheek sending him staggering back. He was of small stature, only about Hinata's height but weighing less than even Sakura, who weighed a lot less than she appeared to because of bloating.

Even a kunoichi with her skill could still make a mistake in battle, and by smirking, and becoming over confident, that's exactly what she did. While her guard was down, one of Naruto's four opponents struck her hard in the stomach, and landed another critical blow to her temple.

The young, prodigal, kunoichi fell to the ground unconscious, but her attacker fell to the ground dead, via Hinata's gentle fist.

4 left standing..

Naruto needed to get Hinata and Sakura. He didn't know how, but he knew the shinobi who'd been fighting Sakura was stronger than the rest of them. He couldn't leave Hinata alone over there. There were three opponents between him and his comrades, but he'd be damned before he let one of them die.

He leapt forwards, kicking one in the temple with his right foot, and twisting in mid air to bring down his left elbow into another's skull. He was so focused, he was deaf to the sound of cracking bone under his blow. That particular shinobi would be dead before the fight was over.

The one who had suffered the kick to the temple had, by the time Naruto had landed, prepared a counter attack. He picked up a chair close by and slammed the wooden seat over Naruto's head while his back was to him. The seat fell around his shoulders like a cloak scraping Naruto's neck in several places.

He threw the chair over his head and slammed the leg into his assailant's nose, breaking it and causing blood to gush. His eyes were watering from the hit to his nose, so Naruto took the opportunity in his blindness to conjure up two shadow clones while avoiding the kunai from the man behind him. He'd simply dodged them as best he could. He didn't think twice about it when one nicked his forearm flying by. Little did he know, a nick in his forearm had been the mans target all along.

 _"Naruto get out of here!"_ Hinata screamed while the veins beside her eyes bulged. She'd seen the cut, and with her byakugan she could see how many chakra points the poison had rendered useless in mere seconds.

"No way I'm leaving you to die!" He screamed back as his shadow clones disappeared without even taking a hit. The smoke provided cover, however, for Hinata. She hated being so violent, but it was necessary. The man who'd been fighting Sakura had attacked her, and while he was blinded from the disappearance of the shadow clones, and less than three feet away, she hit him seven times in the chest, hoping he'd die quickly.

The smoke had cleared by the time he hit the ground. He was dying, _but not before he took one of these fuckers with him._

Hinata saw Naruto fall to the ground, and in that state of panic, she formed a plan of the only thing she could do. Run. She threw Sakura, who was at her feet, over her shoulder, and with her other hand she ran to the backs of Naruto's former opponent and skillfully jabbed her palm into his back, just above his kidney (KIDNEY PUNCH), and then, with the poisoned kunai she'd stashed, cut the shinobi, and dodged a punch as she lodged the blade in his chest. He was growing weaker by the second, _but so was Naruto._ She'd over used her byakugan and needed to preserve energy to get her comrades to safety, so she didn't see the man behind her forming hand seals for a very powerful fire style jutsu.

She bolted around the fallen shinobi and threw Naruto over shoulder, adrenaline as her aid. Weighed down so heavily, all though Sakura would beg to differ, she couldn't escape fast enough. She heard the call of "fire style" from the dying man she'd neglected to kill hastily, but thought maybe if she disappeared in the trees she'd lose the attack. She darted out of the shack and began zig zagging through trees. Burning trees.

This guy had _severely_ underestimated her, and that's the only reason they'd escaped, she realized. If he'd have had his guard up for such a dangerous style of taijutsu he'd have killed them immediately. She was almost to green forests, as opposed to the red around her, but she was struck by a fireball. It hit her dead in the back, barely missing Naruto and Sakura. It hit her center.. Come to think of it, it hit all those large trees dead center too. Right where the center of the chakra network would be in her _and_ the trees.. They must target chakra!

She couldn't afford to stop, even though her back was charred. The raven haired kunoichi running for the lives of her comrades, as well as her own, would not be slowed down. Adrenaline was pumping within her, and she made up her mind to ignore the pain. Oddly enough, her strategy worked. She felt the pain receding with her determination increasing.

Sakura had been awoken by the smell of burning hair. Her hair. The fire had missed her face, but her beloved hair was paying dearly. She clapped her hands around the kindling flame, and extinguished it. Only then did she notice she was being carried by someone who'd just taken the brunt of that fireball. She wasn't particularly very skilled in medical jutsu yet, it'd just been two weeks, but she set to work healing the burn. It wasn't easy while upside down and constantly shaken with every foot step, but if she could contribute in any way, she'd do it.

This was her first time practicing on a human, and it was _much_ harder than animals. Ten more minutes of running, fireballs becoming fewer and further between, allowed her to at least get the wound scabbed over and on the road to recovery. She'd exhausted all of her chakra, though, and wouldn't be much use until she'd had some food and rest, but with the way it was looking, she wouldn't be catching a break for quite a while.

Hinata finally slowed, utterly exhausted, and dropped to her knees behind an unusually large tree. She dropped Naruto and Sakura, and then dropped to the ground herself, facedown. She tried to fight sleep, but she felt a rustling and a voice telling her she needed to rest, and she figured it _couldn't_ be wrong..

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was fresh out of ideas, and in desperate need of a real medic. Naruto didn't seem to have any wounds but a small cut, and wouldn't wake up, while Hinata was unconscious and wounded badly. Blood covered her jacket and Sakura's hands, and even speckled Naruto's cheeks. If anyone were to attack.. she knew they'd die. The shinobi shooting the fire balls could find them any time they liked by just following the burn marks on the trees. They'd left a quite obvious trail, and had no way of moving unless Sakura was to drag them.. Maybe she could hide them in the tree? No.. she'd exhausted too much chakra to carry them up a tree and she'd die before she went and hid and left them there for dead.. and just like that she had a plan.

She, as team leader, had to be prepared for everything, so if anyone attacked her only chance of survival was if they thought they were all already dead. Hinata was going to be much of a problem to think dead to an untrained eye, but Naruto looked just fine, and that's what troubled her. Why was he unconscious?

She tabled her curiosity and made making cadavers out of them her first priority. Could she use some sort of genjutsu? What kind of genjutsu made people look dead? None of them.. Meaning she'd either have to become an artist or create one. Could she ever create a genjutsu? How does one go about creating them anyway? She didn't know where to start in the slightest, so she put that idea aside.

She'd have to make paste of berries and leaves and what not and she just didn't have the time, energy, or resources handy to do that.. but she did have her own kunai.

She pulled out the sharpest blade she had from her pouch and stared at it. Was she really about to cut herself for blood to appear dead? She'd never had any luck with arts and crafts.. Chances are they'd just look like children in their mother's makeup.

 _No._ She _could not_ afford to think that way. They were utterly defenseless and sitting ducks, but it'd be even worse to move. It was this or nothing for protection, and better to be safe than sorry. Without a second thought she dug the tip of her blade into the corner of her mouth and even trailed about a half inch inside her mouth. It hurt like hell, but it got the job done. She let it bleed and smeared it around her chin as thick as she could hoping it'd look like with her dying breath she had spewed blood. Then she made an incision in her dress just above her abdomen about two inches long. About the width of the top half of a kunai, making it look like one had embedded itself in her stomach. That as the easy part. Then came getting her dress bloody enough to be believable. She already had a few cuts from her fight earlier, and she was slicing herself open on a bruise, but it couldn't be helped now.

She clenched her teeth and dug the tip of the blade into her stomach. Instead of actually stabbing herself, she dragged the blade across where the skin would show sideways, and then back across next then it and above it to cause as much blood to flow as quickly as possible. She placed a finger on her lip and then smeared the blood on the corner of Naruto's mouth as she laid him face down. With Hinata's burn, and her covered in her own blood, she figured Naruto would be alright facedown. She _hoped,_ anyway.

(A/N)I'm extremely excited for this book and it'd mean a lot if you guys commented and OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING I LOVE IT *does hula dance*. Anyway, please review it's great motivation and I love hearing from you guys.


	3. To Be A Defender

It had been roughly an hour, or so she thought, of setting traps and thinking up genjutsu for extra protection. She was totally out of chakra, though, and had a splitting headache from where that ass had nailed her in the temple. Not to mention a gash she hadn't noticed before. Hinata and Naruto were completely unconscious leaving her with the duty of standing watch for the group of shinobi that'd engaged her team in battle. Come to think of it, from her viewpoint, it looks like they'd only really engaged Hinata..

She'd been unconscious since she let her guard down at the "General Goods Store". She had the feeling now, that it wasn't really a convenience store. How could she have been so stupid? A backwoods shack a few hours out of Konoha with outlaw shinobi in it fooled her, Sakura Haruno, _team leader_ , so easily. Because of that, her comrades were in danger. That man who'd swore to kill her could be here any minute and deliver his promise. The anxiety in her had built up to a maximum, higher than it'd ever been before. Well.. almost.

This wasn't the first time she'd used her own blade against herself. The night after Sasuke had ran away and Naruto was in search, she'd attempted suicide. That was a dark secret between her first sensei and herself. If Tsunade ever found out she'd discontinue her training and have her evaluated immediately. Kakashi, however, had been there a time or two himself, so he'd understood. The life of a shinobi was romanticized to the extreme among the people of her village. Always calling her brave and strong and thanking her for her service, but little did they know her bravery came from fear, and fear alone on the rare occasion she could muster any courage. She remembered how she felt she could no longer go on after Sasuke had just _left_ her. She remembered how she decided she couldn't handle this pain any longer. She remembered crying until she felt nothing inside. Most of all, she remembered Kakashi Sensei's own tears, at the thought of losing yet another loved one. She didn't know he'd already lost people to suicide. She didn't even think about how it'd affect him or Naruto. All she thought of was herself. _That,_ was the true reason Tsunade could never know.

If she couldn't stick it out through a broken heart as a kid, how the hell could she become a kunoichi? She knew, now, she'd never told anyone, not because of fear of being evaluated, but embarrassment. She felt weak, and helpless, and no one could ever know she felt that way.

The only greater shame upon her thirteen year old shoulders was knowing she'd let her team down. She felt her white, hot rage boil over and flow in the form of tears. This would _**never**_ happen again. She was prepared to die for them here, and if need be, that's what she'd do. A death fitting an unfit kunoichi is what she deemed herself worthy of. As of now, she was more than penitent. She'd never hated herself more than when she looked at Hinata's back, and Naruto unconscious. If only Sasuke were here.. he'd know what to do.. Right? He'd defend them with her and not have exhausted his last bit of remaining chakra to hide in a tree and keep watch. He was a team player.

At that thought, it all made sense. Sasuke, in fact, was _**NOT**_ a team player. He'd come through in tough spots occasionally, yes, but right now, he'd probably have hidden _them_ in the tree, and left them with a note giving instructions to return to Konoha when they woke. He wasn't evil, she could feel that deep down, but in truth, he was a dick. Her days of romanticizing the world and all the ass holes in it were over, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She'd still go to the ends of the Earth to bring him back to her. He was just so.. safe? Something about being with him made her feel complete. She wasn't worried about surviving, she knew he was there. She'd never experienced true anxiety until he'd left her to fend for herself.

In truth, her anxiety now was crippling at times, but she never let it show. She was almost always scared, and when she wasn't she was worried for Sasuke. She knew what his body would be used for in roughly two and a half years. When he left, he'd taken part of her with him. She was no longer a young genin with the excitement for battle in her eyes. She was fighting an internal battle now, and she knew every other shinobi was too. The life of a defender was not what she'd been tricked into believing it was as a child. But then again, neither were a lot of things. He'd taken her spark, and had no intention of returning it. He was selfish, and cruel, but he was made that way. All her life she'd only wanted to bring back the Sasuke she knew as a child. To change him into the man he should have become.

How could she have ever been so naive? There had never been a time before now she wished she _didn't_ love the last good Uchiha. She'd wished she was stronger, she'd wished she was beautiful, but more so than that, she'd wished she could have made him stay. She'd just wanted to be enough for once in her life. Now she realized, it wasn't about her, and it never had been. It was about Sasuke, and his revenge. She'd just been another chapter in the story, and her time in his story was over.. for now. No matter how much she wished she didn't, she still loved him, and she was going to bring him back. She was _not_ going to give in to the pain again, and she was going to train until she could bring him back. _By force_ if need be, and if she knew Sasuke, she knew it'd be by force.

Bringing him back, though, meant she had to survive. It was a mistake she'd had drilled into her _not_ to make, but she did it regardless. Living to find Sasuke was her top long term priority, not this mission. She knew she had to complete it, but if given the chance, she'd abandon it. In truth, the chance to investigate the Land of Rice Paddies once more was the only reason she'd agreed to come. She would find Sasuke, and when she did.. She didn't know what would happen. She saw him for what he was now, though, and that's something that would never change. Just like him.

She'd never intended to cry herself to sleep in the tree, but quite a few of unplanned things had happened already on this trip.

About eleven hours into Sakura's "nap" Hinata woke in immeasurable pain. She didn't move for fear of making it worse. She didn't know quite what it was, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She was exhausted, out of chakra, and felt like she'd been through a human cheese grater. All she remembered was a voice telling her she needed to rest, and the pain in her back and.. Naruto. Naruto was on her shoulder she was carrying him and Sakura and she collapsed behind this tree after running away from someone.

Despite the pain, she got up anyway and pushed to all fours beginning with her hands. From there, just to the left of her, she saw a sleeping Naruto. Just like the time she'd kissed him. The thought of it gave her the drive to stand up, for fear of him waking up to her staring. She placed one leg on the ground, and immediately she felt the burning in her muscles. She was a taijutsu user, making her body her most important tool, but it was fried. She felt her back split as she fell to the ground catching herself at the last possible moment. Blood flowing over her back made her realize there was indeed a large wound, and it had split open. She couldn't just let it bleed, though. She maneuvered her way onto her knees and began removing her coat. It fell to the ground behind her, and she blindly dragged it in front of her by the sleeve. That had gotten it covered in dirt, so she had to shake it out before she began ripping to bandage her wound.

Did she even have the strength left to rip a jacket as thick as this? What would happen if it got cold? All she had under it was a black band around her surprisingly developed chest and a fish net over shirt, neither of which would provide any warmth. That being said, she had only one option, and she was extremely reluctant to do so, but she had no other choice. It was almost winter, and she'd need that coat, especially while heading North to the land of rice paddies. That left only one garment to put bandage the wound with.

Praying Naruto wouldn't wake up, she slipped off the fish net over shirt avoiding her wound as best she could. It stung getting the bottom of it over the burn, but she managed. Placing it down in front of her on top of the coat she'd just dropped and would have to clean off again, she began sliding down the black bra. It wasn't big enough to cover the whole wound but it was better than nothing. As soon as she slid it below her breasts she felt extremely self conscious. She checked on Naruto every few seconds making sure he was still asleep.

Stripping in front of him, though, was easy compared to the pain. It burned like hell's fire for a good ten minutes, then slowly faded away to a dull stinging throb. It left her in tears and on all fours above her clothes. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

The band covered about 80% of the burn, so after she shook out her coat and put it back on she endured it again on the unprotected edges. This time, though, she couldn't remain silent. She tried to muffle her sobs at first, but it was just too much. Her body shaking in pain just made it hurt worse. The longer she cried, the louder she was. So loud in fact, Sakura fell out of her position in the tree, startled, and freshly woken.

She quickly caught her footing against the tree, and ended up perpendicular to it using chakra to remain upright. Much to her delight, her chakra had regenerated. She couldn't quite see what was going on, but she knew Hinata was crying. As team leader, it was her job to make sure her subordinates were alright, and she'd done a pretty piss poor job of it earlier.

Dropping to the ground, she landed with a slight thud, and approached Hinata quickly. She didn't have a visual kekkei genkai, or and kekkei genkai at all but she could find her by sound, even in a dark forest. It had to be around, at least, midnight.

When the medical ninja in training found her, she immediately knew what was wrong. She was in a great deal of pain. Enough to make the second toughest genin she knew tremble in tears. Hitting her in the back of the head was easily Sakura's best decision throughout the entire mission so far.

The green eyed kunoichi was too wound up to sleep again, and she knew she needed to make use of her time. She couldn't start a fire for fear of being tracked, but she could wake up Naruto. Now with the cover of night and Hinata's crying ceased she wasn't too worried about dying to take in her surroundings. She heard the distant echo of running water and the hum of insects. She didn't hear Naruto's snoring though.. From plenty of experience of the idiot asleep, she knew he snored louder than he talked while asleep. Him not snoring was just unusual. In fact, it'd never happened before. That could only mean one thing. He wasn't asleep.

(A/N) MAAAJOORRR character development here guys. This is absolutely critical to the story. Keep in mind Sakura doesn't know the shinobi were defeated though. All she knows is Hinata had to run away, so she's prepared for the worst like any good shinobi would be. It's going to be pretty action packed for a while, but it'll die down instantly when the time comes for the main plot to be set in place. Just be prepared for a USEFUL SAKURA and Sasuke being put in his place. I might go with Kaka/Saku or something of that nature but after what Sasuke put her through she won't be able to be with him. Not like that. Thanks for reading!


	4. To Love A Liar

Sakura scooped up her kunoichi comrade, who was _much_ heavier that she looked, and began scaling the tree using chakra. If she could just get her to safety then she wouldn't be limited to the base of a tree not far from enemy territory to try and wake up easily the strongest shinobi on the team when he wanted to be. Having Naruto conscious would definitely help ease her mind. The anxiety was getting to her and she had to do this now. She couldn't take another minute alone with her thoughts.

She broke out into a cold sweat, but eventually she got Hinata situated in the crook of a branch. She picked this particular location because it had new limbs budding that were thick enough to support her wounded friend. She found a budding limb close to Hinata's shoulder and tried to angle her for what was to come. She then took off her belt and wrapped it around Hinata's shoulder and tied it loosely giving her room for blood flow and movement if she woke. Then she wrapped it around the branch and tied it in as tight a knot she could, and just for extra precautions she nailed the belt to the tree with a kunai between the raven haired kunoichi's shoulder and her life line. If Hinata fell in this condition, she would die..

But if they were found with only Sakura to protect them they would _all_ die. She was suddenly painfully aware of the fact she was not ready to be team leader. She should have let Hinata lead.. then maybe.. maybe she wouldn't be the one making life or death decisions right now. She'd much rather just die than be the one to return to the village with a team death and a failed mission. That spoke volumes about either her village or her conscience.. She sighed, dropping to her knees in front of Hinata.

"I'm sorry." She whispered lowering her head in shame. This was her fault. If she hadn't have lowered her guard _none_ of this would have happened. She absolutely hated herself. If only she had been a better fighter.. a better leader.. _a better lover._ Maybe Hinata would be able to endure being conscious and Naruto would be awake and keeping her going like always. Maybe Sasuke would be here.

"S'alright .. Sa-sakura." Hinata murmured quietly. Sakura's head rose in shock, not expecting her to be awake. She _shouldn't_ be awake. It put too much strain on her body. As a medical ninja of just two weeks, even she could tell that she simply _should not_ be awake with an injury like that. How was she conscious?

"Wh-what's the plan?" Hinata whispered hoarsely before Sakura could tell her to save her strength. She sighed realizing she needed Hinata for the plan to work. After all, she couldn't just charge in blind _again._

"I'm going to take Naruto to the stream near by. Can you hear it too? It's just over that way. I've tried everything else to wake him up. I'm gonna have to try and make some sort of stimulant and I can't do it without water." Sakura said, not quite able to look her in the eye.

"Ahh.. a-and you want me t-to see i-i-if it's safe, r-right?" The wounded raven haired kunoichi stuttered knowing all too well what she needed to do.

"Please?" Sakura asked hoping her comrade had the strength left. This would be pushing her endurance to the absolute maximum, but she had no other choice. Sakura had come to the realization, though, that Hinata might be the only other person she'd met to rival Naruto's endurance.

Hinata made a familiar hand sign, and she felt her kekkei genkai begin working. She could see all around her, but she listened for the direction of the river, and soon enough she found it.

"N-not to far to the East of here, just behind the p-place that we.." She coughed mid-sentence and gasped when her back rubbed against the tree "we fought those shinobi." She finished when she finally had a handle on the pain.

"I can't go back there! Not.. not alone." Sakura cried. She felt the fear in her rise up and take over. The anxiety venomously knotted her stomach.

"I.. I killed them.. I think. He sh-should have.. d-died." She forced out.

Sakura was beyond shocked. She'd spent her time thinking like they were in enemy territory and she could have built a fire and made healing pastes for their injuries.. This knowledge changed her plan significantly.

"Alright then.." She said letting the realization sink in. They were safe. "I'll go and see if the river has anything I can use to wake Naruto, as well as get more water, and I'll be back shortly. Keep watch when you can, alright? Here.. I think I still have one.." She trailed off as she dug in the pouch strapped to her thigh. She should have one chakra restoration pill. She'd been saving it for a dire emergency.

"If anyone does come near, you'll need this. It'll restore your chakra. They're really rare, I got it from Lady Tsunade. Only use it if you have no other choice." She warned.

"Thank you. P-please hurry." Hinata whispered cracking as close to smile as she could. Sakura understood how much pain she was in, in theory of course. She'd never had such a large wound in her life. Much less forced to wear clothes over it and sit against a tree directly on it.

"Sleep, Hinata. Please?" She asked gently. The Hyuga girl just shook her head as Sakura floated to the ground gracefully. It had to be around two now, meaning she only had about four hours to do all she needed and get back before they risked being spotted. It was unlikely if all the enemies really were dead, but if she'd learned anything from this mission it's that underestimation leads to bad things. If she dropped her guard again, it was likely to result in Hinata dying. Naruto would never forgive her for that. Everyone saw the way Hinata looked at him. They all knew how she felt about him, but Sakura saw something the rest of them didn't.

She'd never seen such a perfect match in her life. She'd even admit to thinking Hinata was better for Naruto than she was for Sasuke. Hinata was quiet, and shy, and liked to listen, whereas Naruto was loud and boisterous, but he could coax her into following him anywhere. She listened to everything he had to say, even when he was exaggerating. Their personal tendencies lined up perfectly, as well as their determination. She'd never met such a stubborn girl who would just keep getting up blow after blow. She truly was meant for Naruto. If she died, he didn't know it yet, but he'd never find anyone. She was certain of it. No one could be as devoted to him as she knew Hinata was. She made a mental note to tell him to ask her out if they all survived this mission.

She walked up to where Naruto lay, still unconscious and lightly scanned her surroundings. She heard the echo of running water, the rustling of the leaves and the brush, even the scurrying of some smaller nocturnal animals.

"Clear!" She heard Hinata choke out as best she could from her position in the tree. She couldn't believe she'd let that happen to her fellow shinobi, but she'd fix this. She'd wake Naruto and fill him in on the situation, and then, when it was light enough to see, she'd have him hunt while she made a basic herbal paste for flesh wounds. She hadn't learned much, but the first things Tsunade had taught her were survival skills and practical medicine she could use in the field. Basic medic nin knowledge, but better than nothing by far.

"All right, Naruto. We've got a ways to go, but you'll be out and about in no time." She'd decided on exactly how to wake him after she realized he'd been poisoned. She'd reflected for a bit, and come to the realization those shinobi were definitely in business, but in the business of _people,_ not food. What do you do when you need to capture someone? Drug them, obviously. Since he'd been out this long, they'd obviously used a powerful drug. Finding out _which one,_ though, was the hard part. She didn't have the native herbs memorized, or even the basics of sedatives. She did know, however, if they wanted him alive, they'd have used a sedative and nothing permanently harmful. He'd wake up eventually, she'd bet her title as a Leaf Village Shinobi he would, _when_ was the question, though.

Tossing him over her shoulder, she took off as fast as she could while carrying the older genin. She was never particularly physically gifted, but she was gifted in chakra control and sheer ability. Using that to her advantage, she pumped chakra through her legs to go even faster following the sound of roaring water just out of sight.

It had grown louder now, and she realized she was chasing after no stream. This was a waterfall. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it, and smell it. So much for just tossing Naruto in if her concoction failed. If only Tsunade had taught her to siphon poison with medical ninjutsu.. or at least how to get it flushed out faster even without jutsu.

 _Flushed out.._

She found herself at the edge of a cliff, with Naruto hanging limply over her shoulder. There were two large rocks marking the waterfall just a few hundred yards to her left. The stood on opposite sides of each other and were about the same height. In the dark she couldn't make out the details and she wasn't about to waste time trying to observe rocks. It'd taken roughly twenty minutes to find this waterfall and it was twenty minutes too long. She didn't have time to waste.

Even in the dark she could tell the waterfall formed a river down below, and she jumped to it. Landing on the surface of the water she pulled out the canteen she'd emptied on the first few hours of this mission and filled it to the brim, as well as Naruto's. She hadn't thought to grab Hinata's.. Oh well.

She danced to the banks of the river and dropped Naruto, half hoping the jolt would knock him conscious, but nothing changed. She dropped both canteens and the her pouch of weapons and things of that nature at Naruto's side after digging out her medic nin equipment, which happened to be three unused, sealed vials, three syringes, and a mortar and pestle. Basic equipment any medical shinobi would need. Silently thanking, again, the wisdom of her teacher for forcing her to carry this everywhere. She had argued she was perfectly capable of using jutsu without this dead weight, but as usual, Tsunade was right.

Her first priority was to utilize all she could with the available water and do what she could without it when she returned. Meaning Hinata's poultice and anything she could possibly concoct for Naruto needed to be made now.

She was just thankful Hinata's injury was something she knew how to treat. She knew since it was a burn she'd need to base the poultice with cold water, but what she didn't know was what to make the poultice from. Did Tsunade say anything about burns?

Only that they needed to be treated immediately and as often as possible. They'd be the easiest and the hardest to heal, depending on severity. All She had to do was speed up the regeneration of Hinata's skin on her back and it'd heal. Tsunade said that the medical jutsu worked the way enzymes do reducing the reaction energy and the time and.. that was irrelevant.

What could she use for a burn.. she had to think quick. She knew a few generalized herbs to throw in as well just aid the healing process, and if she couldn't come up with anything, she'd have to use a generic paste that would do nothing more than keep out infections. It'd take at least a week to heal her burn with the paste and her jutsu.. She needed something to treat this, but she didn't have the slightest clue where to start. Tsunade hadn't covered treating them.. or reversing sedatives..

She sighed and placed her equipment down neatly and began to think. Surely there was something for burns.. She'd never really been burned though. Not directly by fire. She'd experienced plenty of sunburns training with Kakashi, though. She'd seen Sasuke treat his own hands after failing to control his fire ball jutsu as well as usual. He'd used some type of salve, looking back now, because his bandages were a shade of green implying he'd used a poultice. Sasuke would know how to treat her. Second to Sasuke, again, who cared for no one but himself and his revenge.

"Okay Sakura.. think.. what did you use on those sunburns?" She asked herself out loud unintentionally. Her anxiety was getting bad again. Her stomach was twisting in knots and she couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was okay. Would this poison kill Naruto? She'd wasted thirty minutes and had only filled two canteens, and she just couldn't handle how pathetic she was anymore. She was on the verge of tears when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Aloe." Sasuke whispered. He'd had the chance to walk directly behind her since she'd dropped her guard and was facing the cliff wall.

"You'll use aloe to treat her, and your medic skills, and in six days, you'll meet me at the border of the Land of Rice Paddies in a small town called Himigoraku. Follow the signs and you'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you in the last booth on the left of the bar." He stated, startling her. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't enjoy watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Come alone." He whispered again, this time more ominously.

"Sasuke? How.." She couldn't even begin to understand what was going on.

"Where's Orochimaru?" She asked aggressively springing to her feet despite her lack of a plan.

"Relax Sakura.. You're safe. He doesn't know I'm here. You're not too far from his current location, actually. That's how I found you." He seemed sincere to her, and that was enough. Maybe he wanted to come home? Maybe he.. maybe he missed her?

"The border is about two hours travel if you're not weighed down with a team of incompetent genin. Just come alone and say you'll finish the mission yourself. They won't argue since neither of them will be fit to travel in the next thirteen days. Meet me at the bar, and we'll talk there. Me even being here is dangerous for you." He said emotionlessly.

"Sasuke please come ho-" She begged losing her composure.

"No." He firmly interrupted . He wasn't going to go through with this again. It was bad enough Orochimaru was forcing him to lead them into his hide hide out in Himigoraku, but now he'd have to listen to her beg him again.

Sakura was losing it. Anxiety, fear, suicide, _failure.._ She needed someone, _anyone,_ to tell her it was going to be okay. Making all these decisions on her own.. playing with the fate of her comrades.. It was too much. She hated herself, she hated her family for not noticing she needed help, she hated her senseis for not preparing her for this..

"Sakura.." He said gently, feigning every ounce of genuine feeling. "I can't go back." He was the hatred she held in her eyes, and he knew he'd lose her if he didn't act fast.

"Neither can I." She stared him down. She didn't hate her family and her senseis.. her senseis _were_ her family. She knew he was lying to her. Faking all the sincerity he coated his voice with. He was a liar, whose loyalties lied with himself, and himself alone. She would not be fooled this time. She refused. Still though.. Sasuke.. _her Sasuke_ wanted to spend time with her..

This was obviously a trap, but she couldn't help wanting to see him again. It felt so right to speak with him again. To hear his voice.. The same voice that replied with "thank you" to her confession of love. The same voice that called her annoying. The same voice that made her feel safe.

Just one time, she wanted to know what he felt like so she would know what she was missing. She had to know. She dropped her defensive stance to signal she wasn't going to attack, and she stepped in closer. Before he had the chance to back away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest to his. The two of them fit together like puzzle pieces, just like she'd imagined they would for all those years.

She wasn't done yet though. She pressed her lips to his slowly, surprised when he didn't back away. He tasted like salt and his lips were rough and chapped, but they fit to hers like he'd been molded for her.

To his surprise, Sakura pulled away first. He was always able to read her like an open book before, but now.. What was this look? Was she sad? He'd just let her _kiss_ him for fuck's sake. What more did she want? Not that he'd mind going further, as a teenage boy he still had his desires as well. Right now, he saw nothing in her eyes. He was utterly confused as to what she was thinking, and he didn't like this. She wasn't as predictable as she used to be. Convincing her to bring Naruto might be harder than he thought.

She'd had all she wanted of him. Being this close to him.. it didn't feel right anymore. He wasn't a thing to take shelter in.. He was what she needed to take shelter _from._ She took a step backwards from the Uchiha boy and began to reflect.. It was everything she'd ever wanted but it still felt so.. empty.. _Like her._

Sakura sighed heavily. "Thank you for the tip on healing Hinata, but I'm on a mission right now an-" The hair on the back of her neck stood up and all her senses became alert. Suddenly, she was afraid of the boy she'd used as a safety net for so long. He already knew she was on a mission. How did he know that? He even knew her time limit for the mission. _"Neither of them will be fit to travel in the next thirteen days."_

She'd only taken one day so far, leaving them with thirteen more to return to Lady Tsunade. How could he have known that? He narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure out what the sudden problem was. He hated not being able to read her.

"I'll be at the bar Sasuke. Alone. Please just.. please don't leave yet. There's no one to talk to back at home.. I'm all alone now that you're gone." She only half lied. If she had called him out on his plan, he'd have probably killed her. She was pretending to be the same girl who would follow him anywhere, because that's what he expected. She had to know what he was planning and report it to Lady Tsunade as soon as she could, but maybe she could word it to his advantage to keep him out of trouble?

He still couldn't quite read her, but he saw the sadness in her eyes, and he believed it. He remembered how she'd begged him to stay, throwing herself at him. Even asking to come along. He'd never seen anything more pathetic in his entire life. If ever there was a time he knew he could never love her back, it was then. She hadn't changed either. She was still pathetic and willing to follow her _Sasuke-kun_ to the depths of Hell just to be with him. That's what he was counting on.

"I can't stay much longer, Sakura. It's dangerous." He said not expecting her to read into it. What she said next would make or break her performance.

"But I need you Sasuke-kun.. I still love you." She whispered, her heart breaking all over again with every second. It was true. She did love him. He had been everything she had ever wanted and more, but she knew when she was being lied to, especially by an asshole like this. He was selfish, and she knew he'd never love her. Part of her was going along with this because knowing what Orochimaru's next move would be would be a great success for Konoha, but part of her also genuinely wanted another chance to see him. She'd found her Sasuke, but she had finally come to the crippling realization that she, nor Naruto, would be able to bring him back.


	5. To Drown A Friend

**To Fhyf,** I'm sorry you don't like the possible pairing I have planned in the future. I, however, do, and because I'm the one writing this it may, or may not, happen. If it happens at all it's **not** happening while Sakura is 13. The absolute earliest I'd go is 16, but even then Kakashi is too sensible to really do it. She may throw herself at him but I can't see them together before she's 20, but that's just my opinion right now. It may change too. Please don't write this entire story off because of a possible pairing WAY down the road.

 **To Guest,** Technically it's not me raping Hinata so find a different target for your childish hate please. It's just a story. If you get that worked up over stuff like this your mother should monitor your internet access, as I feel you're 12. Oh, and don't think I haven't tried. Would I be writing a story this dark if I didn't know what all this felt like?

 **To Caco222,** Thank you for always reviewing positively, it really means a lot. I also like this analytical Sakura but here she's pretty much just lost it, lol. I didn't really plan this much Sakura action but I'm glad I did, I quite like her not being an idiot, but let's just ignore this chapter a little bit on that note.

* * *

I understand this story isn't everyone's cup of tea, it's pretty dark and horrible to live through but it get's so much better near the end. I have so much planned for this story it's not even funny, I'm actually combining all my fanfic ideas into this one, so it's gonna have a lot more of Tsunade and Jiraiya than I had expected, and I feel like a possibly Kakashi and Sakura down the road too. I've got it planned until she's at least 30 so I've got time.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

"Alright, there we go." Sakura sighed to herself. She was still shaken up from her visit with Sasuke about an hour ago, but she would manage. While grinding plants down to an atomic level, she had time to reflect, and form a plan.

First off, she'd started asking questions like "Why would Sasuke be out here at _this_ time, and this exact spot?" and "Why would Orochimaru make a lair so deep in enemy territory?" They were only a day's travel from Konoha. The answer to both her questions was connected somehow, she knew it. Sasuke was _NOT_ out here by coincidence. Of all the ignorant things Sasuke had ever done, underestimating her intelligence was at the top of the list.

Thinking she was too blinded by love to see through his plans.. not anymore. She was the new and improved Sakura Haruno, while still naive, she was no longer _as_ naive. She wouldn't be blinded by a love she'd made up herself. Not again. She had opted finally, to just turn her emotions off as best she could. She couldn't make sense of what she felt, and she'd realised she didn't need to yet. Right now she had a duty. Hinata was giving one hundred percent to the team effort, or at least all of what she had to give, and Naruto would too as soon as he could. She had a duty to the people with her now.

"One moment at a time, Sakura. Just.. just take it one moment at a time." She said to herself. She was utterly confused and exhausted, but brooding was all she could do now as she mixed up a salve for Hinata's burn.

She'd come to realize love isn't anything like they'd told her it was. It's not hugs and kisses and warm feelings. It's the pain that keeps you up at night. It's a cold and broken feeling to be utterly devoted to someone on every level. It leaves you empty inside after giving everything you have to someone else, but at the same time their happiness becomes your happiness, and maybe that's why she'd had so much trouble finding who she was. Sasuke was never _ever_ happy, she knew, and faking her own happiness lead to a false identity. She pretended to be confident and headstrong like Sasuke, but she now saw how well that'd turned out for her.

Maybe, if she made it back to the village, she'd try and become her own person. Who was she really? She'd been obsessed with making Sasuke love her for so long she didn't even remember who she was before him. He'd never love her, that was painfully obvious, but what now? When you spend your entire life devoted to a broken boy that leaves you in shambles how do you move on? Could she? Should she? Sakura had no earthly idea on what to do now. She loved him but she hated him and she was in no way lacking internal conflict. What she did know, is that Sasuke was with Orochimaru, and he was counting on her going to that city.. but why?

They could torture her all they wanted, she didn't know any official business about Konoha or Lady Tsunade. She wasn't even that skilled as a ninja. She was, after all, only a genin, which means they had to have another plan. She had something they wanted, and it'd probably be used in the downfall of Konoha knowing Orochimaru.

If she really was their target, she couldn't go alone. She'd never have the chance to defeat Sasuke and most definitely not Orochimaru. Maybe she shouldn't go at all.. But to have a chance to show Sasuke she was worth more than he'd written her off as was drawing her in.

No. She couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgement. It was her village at stake. She had to go, and she had to gather as much info as possible. Eliminating the threat of Orochimaru would be one of the greatest victories for Konoha yet, and getting to do it herself was an honor. But what if that's what they wanted her to think? It was obviously a trap, but there were only two outcomes she could see. Either way, they want something she has. They either go after it but underestimate her, thinking she won't ever doubt her Sasuke, or they're prepared for her to put a fight to withhold whatever it is they want. If only she knew what it is they were after. What could they possibly want?

Would they hold her hostage for ransom? Would they torture her for information? No. Sasuke knows her rank and information level.. they'd never want her for information. What could they ransom her for, anyway. Money? Scrolls? Lady Tsunade herself? She was the apprentice of Tsunade, and Orochimaru knew her best.. If anyone knew how to get to her, it'd be a tie between him, and Master Jiraiya..

So, her best assumption was now that they were taking her hostage to lure out Lady Tsunade.. But why? If she was murdered Jiraiya would no doubt take her place as hokage.. why murder someone with a replacement in line? But she hadn't seen Jiraiya in some time now, meaning there'd be a short period between Tsunade's death and Jiraiya's come to power.. meaning in that short window of chaos the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be more vulnerable than it's ever been. It would be the perfect opportunity to bring down Konoha, and she was willing to bet that was his plan.

Maybe they had different motives.. but what? She was too ill informed and exhausted to think about it now. Day was breaking and the pink haired kunoichi would be willing to bet Hinata was too. Naruto was still unconscious, and this began to worry her. What if it was more than a sedative? Her eyes widened in horror. He could be dying.

She dropped her utensils and stepped to Naruto's body. She checked his pulse and laid her hand on his chest to feel his breathing. It was uneven. This was no sleep inducing sedative; he was unconscious due to an instability the poison caused.

"Naruto wake up." She said shaking his shoulders out of desperation. His eyes remained closed and his breathing steadily uneven.

"Naruto _please!"_ She cried louder than she had meant to. She shook him and shook him until there were tears rolling from one genin's face down to the other.

What would Tsunade do? She'd probably heal him, but Sakura had no idea where to start. She looked around for anything that she could use to try to wake him up. Anything to reverse this comatose state..

For the first time in her life, she understood Naruto. No one had taught him anything other than the basics and they'd shoved him out on his own to deal with his inner demons, literally, and his underdeveloped skills. His entire life was this mission for her, so she did something only Naruto would have thought to do.

The cold rush of the water hitting her sent a shiver down her spine as she let herself, and Naruto be consumed by it. She'd held his body face down, as if he was doing a belly flop, and she went in safely on his back with him to make sure he could resurface. If this didn't wake him up, she didn't know what would.

The waterfall had pushed the flow of the river much harder than she'd expected and she was lost among the waves. She fought tooth and nail to hang onto Naruto but she couldn't. She ran out of air and strength to hold him. She surfaced as hastily as possible and then dove down into the flowing white water only to watch Naruto sinking slowly against the weight of the kunai he carried and the force being pushed on him from above. If she didn't do something soon he'd drown and it'd be on her shoulders.

This was the last time she did something so reckless! She paddled and swam until her lungs were about to burst but it was no good. The current was too strong, and she and Naruto were pushed further apart.

They were headed down stream, and hadn't even encountered the _real_ rapids yet. Sakura was pushed further into her self hate as she realized she'd made the wrong decision, yet again. The faith she had in herself just twenty four hours earlier had been reduced to nothing in a day's time.

Again, ordered by her searing lungs she surfaced for a gulp of air but only to inhale water and be pushed down again. She began to panic as she was dragged down against her will almost to the bottom. For what felt like minutes she tried to push against the current and find some oxygen, but the harder she tried the further she sank. It was a good thing her face was already submerged in water because she was bawling. She cried for herself, for Naruto, for Hinata.. _for Sasuke_. The emerald eyed genin of Konoha, just thirteen and broken beyond her years, saw nothing but a strange red glow as her vision faded to black for what she thought to be the last time.


	6. To Possess Eyes Of A Beast

It seems procrastination and ADHD have struck again, lol. Me being as scatterbrained as I am, accidentally published this out of order, but ya know, it's fixable. Anyway, here's that scene I've hear a lot about not being there. Also, to the guy who keeps reviewing "Go kill urself", please keep it up. I've got a bet running with my friends on how many more I can get.

* * *

Naruto panted as he held Sakura close to him. She was freezing, and he knew her only chance was body heat, no matter how much she wouldn't like it when she woke up.

Why had he been in a river? Why had he and Sakura almost drowned? Why did he smell burning flesh?

He could only answer the latter, you see. It was about the time Sakura woke up to a burning sensation on the side of her being held by Naruto that the blonde jinchuriki realized he was surrounded by a red aura.. one he hadn't seen since his fight with Sasuke.

He pushed back, rolling to his feet, and she screamed simultaneously.

"Naruto what the _hell?"_ She demanded ignoring her slightly singed arm. The boy who'd become her brother no longer looked like himself.. he had fangs.. and claws.. and eyes like.. he had the wild fiery eyes of an untamed beast but he still managed to project his emotions through them. He wasn't going to hurt her, and he needed to know what was going on. That was what Sakura read, anyway.

"Sorry.. " he panted trying to release his current state. He suspected the nine tails chakra came flowing out when he got close to drowning, but he'd have to ask Sakura to confirm his suspicion first.

"Nevermind that.. we need to get back to the salve I made for Hinata's back." She said, gathering herself.

"Hold on. Why the hell were we in that river? If the nine tails chakra hadn't come out we'd be done for!" He questioned. Sakura had begun to walk back upstream but he blocked her path grabbing her arm and making direct eye contact.

"What's going on?" He asked, showing a calm she hadn't seen before. He was cool and collected and his eyes faded back to blue as she stared into them.

"I.. " She sighed not finishing her explanation.

Naruto's frustration only grew and she had had it with this. She had things to do, dammit!

"Hinata's hurt! I'll explain on the way now- _move!"_ She shoved him aside and began sprinting up stream to any familiar territory. Naruto followed her in close pursuit staying on her heels.

"What happened to Hinata?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"While we were fighting those guys-"

"Oh that's right! What happened to those guys?"

"Naruto shut up and let me finish!" She wailed as she finally spotted her gear.

"Okay okay. Sheesh." The jinchuriki exclaimed not forgetting about Hinata.

Sakura latched her pouch of kunai on the hem of her skirt, as her belt was holding Hinata, and tossed naruto the canteens of water as she walked off in search of Hinata's salve.

"Hinata got us out of there and killed them but she was burned badly and you were poisoned. Judging by the nine tails chakra reviving you I'd say the drug tried to shut down your chakra system but when push came to shove the chakra surfaced and jump started your whole chakra network again." Sakura explained as she grabbed her mortar and pestle. She was just lucky Aloe vera was a common plant in these woods.

"Hinata killed them? _All_ of them?" Naruto asked stopping dead in his tracks. _His_ Hinata had killed the lot of thieves that even game _him_ trouble?

"It would appear so. I spent the first few hours awake healing Hinata's back and trying to disguise the two of you so if they came looking they wouldn't find us. It was a pretty shitty plan but it was all I could come up with since the two of you were out cold and I didn't have the strength to move you." She wondered why Naruto wasn't even the least bit worried about hearing he had been _poisoned_ and had to nearly drown to recover from it.

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that Hinata isn't able to keep going because she's hurt so badly?" He questioned voice thick with anxiety.

"Unless I can heal her, yes, and I made a paste that should help." They both nodded.

"Alright, we need to get back to her. Lead the way, Sakura-chan." He grinned trying to lighten the mood, and knowing it bothered her to be called "-chan". He didn't get the reaction he was expecting to receive out of her though. She remained distant, and looked tired.

"Oh, and Naruto." She turned to make eye contact with him. "I saw Sasuke." She said nervously.

"What? _Where? WHEN?_ Sasuke? Sasuke _Uchiha?_ _Our_ Sasuke?" He exclaimed almost forgetting about Hinata for a moment.

"We have to go get him! Where'd he go? Why'd you let him get away?" He screamed, fully forgetting about Hinata. Sakura just looked at him. His face was so full of hope..

Sakura turned to face away from him and clenched her fists "He's never coming home Naruto. Never. Just.. just stop trying.. we're only going to get hurt." Her face fell to settle her gaze upon the ground, and Naruto's eyes returned to red.

"How can you say that, Sakura?" She turned to face him and though he had the eyes of a beast he had the facial expression of a kicked puppy. He'd gotten this from everyone else, but never Sakura. She was the one who shared his passion for Sasuke.. She would help him bring him home. She had to.. she loved him just as much as he did.. right?

"Naruto _we don't have time for this Hinata could be dead._ We have to get back to her, fast, day is breaking and she's all alone. We need to move quickly now. At any moment we could be attacked by reinforcements of those men and I'm willing to bet we don't do half as well without Hinata there this time." He'd never seen such responsibility in her. She was level headed for once, and making sense. As much as he wanted to argue he knew she was right.

"Let's go." He nodded, eyes still red. The two of them took off into the woods back towards where Sakura had left Hinata in the tree.

Upon their arrival Naruto wasted no time scaling the tree to see how she was doing. He took the kunai and cut through the tied belt acting as her lifeline. He hadn't thought about how Sakura would need it, he'd just cut her down. He pulled her into the safer part of the tree, there was an area with enough room to stand it, and he held her to his chest. With her head over his shoulder he could look at her wound which had bled through her white coat.

"Damn it." He cursed, not being able to gently pull of her coat to take a look at how bad it was.

"Naruto bring her down!" Sakura said loud enough for him to hear yet as quietly as she could afford to. Heeding her orders he walked down the tree carrying her and then sat down in front of Sakura. He wasn't just going to drop her on the ground face first.

He sat with his legs crossed and her frame leaning on his with her back facing Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi got to work on removing her coat to take a look at the damage done, and grimaced when she saw how bad it truly was when she slipped her black band down further. Normally she'd have glanced at Naruto to make sure he wasn't sneaking a peek at her breasts, but right now there was a sense of urgency among them. That, and she had faith in Naruto.

This would take time.

"Naruto you need to hold her. This is going to hurt her tremendously, so please, try and help in any way you can. Chances are she'll wake up when I start smearing this on it." She sighed preparing herself mentally for the task at hand.

"Okay Hina.. you can do this." He softly encouraged her.

Before Sakura began she ran some water over her hands cleaning any dirt off of them she'd picked up since her near drowning experience. Really she didn't know what compelled her to throw him in the river but something had. It had been a good idea at the time..

She began to lightly smear the green paste onto her wound. HInata's body responded by bleeding a little at the touch of Sakura's hands, but it was stopped soon. Hinata was whimpering, which only made her job harder, and she saw Naruto's hands placed on the back of the injured girl's neck and at her tailbone to comfort her yet stay out of Sakura's way. Hinata's whimpering became softer, and less frequent, for which Sakura was eternally thankful. She didn't really enjoy fighting, much less adding on the agony of her comrade.

"Steady Hina." Naruto cooed in her ear. He wasn't quite sure what to do but she seemed to respond well when he spoke to her now as opposed to when she was awake and uninjured.

"Okay.. now I'll heal her.. _shit!"_ Sakura exclaimed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I should have healed her back before I used the poultice.. damn it." She huffed.

"I'd think you put it no first so her skin could heal with the good stuff in that.. green stuff?" He really had no idea what she was doing but she was the one with medic training.

"I suppose you're right.." Sakura said as she went to work on her back using her medical ninjutsu. The edges of her burn began to heal up bright pink and the center of her wound wasn't quite as deep. She reduced it in size by about ten percent, for which she was glad, but she figured it'd have taken less time had she actually thought this process out. At least she knew now.

Hinata remained on Naruto's shoulder, her body steadied against his in an awkward position. Awkward until Naruto dragged her legs over to one side and her head down on his lap with her back facing out, and he face where he could still see her. Once there, despite the sun being risen, she slept.


	7. To Sleep Soundly

**To Caco222 ,** Thank you again for your insight and reading. I really apreciate it!

 **To SilverKitsune93,** You have no idea how much I needed to hear that! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it also. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too even though it's just some filler to slow things down a bit.

* * *

Five days passed by in the blink of an eye for the three genin. It had taken two days to get Hinata up and running and the remaining three had been spent walking on towards the Land of Rice Paddies. Tension between Hinata and Naruto had calmed dramatically, but weren't yet nonexistent. Sakura, however, seemed to be more tense than any of them.

Hinata walked slowly behind everyone, often refusing Naruto's offer to be carried for the first four days. Her affection towards him only grew, and by the fifth day he'd dismissed her argument and put her on his back anyway. She was tired, and hurting, and overall tired of hurting more than anything. The raven haired kunoichi was sick and tired of being sick and tired and it was an attitude everyone could see. Walking with that injury on her back had really taken a toll out of her, but Sakura had healed it up decently enough that it was no longer too much a liability.

Naruto hated to see his friend drag behind. It wasn't the time limit that was the problem, it was the fact that whenever she thought he couldn't see her she let the pain show on her face. She wore a constant cringe at the back of the group, and it was obvious she was in pain. Every night they settled in she firmly refused Naruto's help but she woke up in his lap anyway. It was the most uncomfortable thing in the world, to Naruto at least, to have to sleep with his legs crossed and his back against a tree, but he did it just so he could make sure her wound and her head weren't on the ground. He often didn't sleep at all which was beginning to affect his performance, but he didn't mind. He'd give anything for a friend.

Sakura didn't sleep much either, and when she did it didn't last long. She was too worried. Her brain was constantly wound up thinking about what was going to happen when she met Sasuke. She was too exhausted to think straight and too worried not to think, so as you can imagine, the theories that ran through her mind weren't always logical. She had neglected to tell Naruto that Sasuke would be making an appearance at the village, and maybe, if she had, the three of them would have walked a much different path in life.

"Alright Hinata, can you scan the area? I think this would be a nice place to settle for the night." Sakura sighed trying not to let her inner worries and exhaustion show. The sun was just beginning to set, and she couldn't walk any further.

"Hmm.." Hinata grunted while using her byakugan. "Yes. Through those trees there's a small clearing. It should work." She strained a smile from over Naruto's shoulder. At first she'd been worried about being this close to him but she'd soon realised if they wanted to meet the mission deadline this was the way to go.

Naruto silently dodged trees and brush to get to the clearing she'd seen, and as soon as he stumbled upon it he dropped to one knee allowing HInata off of his back and he took his usual spot against a tree. He'd expected the usual routine, but instead of healing Hinata right away Sakura dropped to the ground and used her sleeping bag for a pillow, not even bothering to roll it out.

Hinata looked at Naruto surprised, and he reciprocated her confusion.

"Let's just let her sleep." Naruto sighed in defeat. "As long as she's sleeping, I think I will too Hinata." He said calmly. For the first time she really got a look at the way Naruto had to sit just to hold her in a position she could sleep.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to do that for me.. not tonight. I'll be okay." She said, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Alright, if you say so." He yawned rolling over onto his side after removing his jacket. He propped his head up on his arm and held the jacket under his chin snuggling it close to him, which didn't go unnoticed by his biggest fan.

Hinata attempted to lay down, but upon hearing her gasp as she tried Naruto sighed, once again defeated.

"Just get over here." He yawned again, not leaving her with much of an option. Without further prodding she finally gave in walked over to him. She hit one knee just in front of him and rolled down onto her side with her back facing him. He closed the gap behind her and used her neck instead of his jacket as he clumsily laid the jacket on top of her.

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him so close to her again, but she settled for breathing heavily and blushing instead. He'd been careful not to let his torso come in contact with her back, and slowly slid his arm under her head as well.

Naruto saw this as an opportunity to protect her, and to help her. She was his friend, it was his duty. However, Hinata saw this gesture in a completely different light. While she understood why he was really doing it, a small part of her hoped it was so he could be close to her, and she wasn't wrong, whether Naruto realized it or not.

The next morning Sakura woke at noon to a pair of lavender eyes staring at her. She felt Hinata's gaze, and when she turned she realized what exactly was going on. It was, in fact, noon judging by the sun being directly overhead but Naruto was still asleep, and he had Hinata glued to his chest. From the looks of her pink cheeks and wide eyes, she'd been awake for a while.

"How long?" Sakura mouthed to her cracking a genuine smile for the first time in six days, if not weeks.

Hinata just looked slightly irritated and a little more than slightly embarrassed as she held up four fingers. She'd been laying there afraid to wake Naruto for four hours, and as far as Sakura was concerned he needed to get up anyway.

The pink haired kunoichi was about to kick him awake when Hinata shot her a glance that was only reinforced by her mouthing the word "No".

Hinata slowly rolled out from under him and throwing the arm that had drifted onto her abdomen back over to him she was careful not to let her back touch the ground. Using her superior flexibility she caught Naruto's falling head with one hand, as she sat up. His sleepy cobalt eyes stared into hers and she blushed red turning away.

"Thnx." He mumbled rolling back over.

"Naruto you can't go back to sleep. It's almost noon!" She chuckled softly while forgetting they were on a mission. To her, she'd never slept better than last night, despite her injury. She wondered if Naruto felt the same way.

"Naruto you _never_ sleep this late. Don't start now just because you got to do it near a _girl._ Come on and get up or I'll start calling you Kakashi." Sakura snickered.

After he'd had time to register what she said, suddenly he turned and sat up. Faster than Hinata could follow he was now staring into Sakura's soul, it seemed. The tension and his killing intent built up until Sakura herself was backing away from Naruto.

"I always knew you wanted to call me sensei." He whispered while still gazing into her mind like her eyes were emerald tinted windows. Well, he was until he needed to run from her.

 _ **"Fuck no!"**_ She called very unprofessionally as he, also unprofessionally, might I add, took off into the trees.

"He never learns." Sakura once again sighed, as she saw the confusion smeared across Hinata's face.

"If you don't already know, you don't want to. I promise." She explained to her female comrade. She thought for a moment biting her nails, and then worked up her nerve to ask her friend a question she'd wondered about for quite a while now."What do you see in him, anyway?" Sakura asked looking seriously to Hinata.

She was taken by surprise at that, and Sakura wasn't sure if it was because she was too shy to tell her or appalled she couldn't see it in him too. She decided on both.

"What do I see i-in _Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata asked and was answered by a simple nod from Sakura.

"Well, to be honest with you.. I think he has more potential in his little finger than most have in their _entire body."_ Sakura saw the fire burning in her eyes and she knew this was a much, much more serious subject with her than she had thought. She expected her reaction to be like turning on a water faucet but it was instead more like demolishing a dam.

"He has a good heart, and he's dedicated to protecting the people he loves, and even those he doesn't a-and.. and.. I've never seen anybody get put down so often only to get back up.. I wish.. I _wish_ I had the strength he does.. I've always admired him, but.. I'm sure you've seen that by now." She blushed, to which sakura nodded and smiled, knowing Naruto was listening. That's why she'd asked in the first place. Knowing the two of them, Naruto would never pick up her hinting and she'd never tell him until it was too late for the both of them, and she didn't want that. She knew everything Hinata had said was true, and she believed in her teammate just a passionately but she'd have to kick his ass if he kept making stupid comments like that in front of Hinata. He'd give her the wrong impression and then where would they be?

She was reminded of Sasuke, and the fact that he'd probably never love her like this.. but if she could think of anyone who deserved a love like Hinata's it was Naruto. Speaking of Sasuke.. they had to be at that village today.

"Okay _Nastyto,_ let's get a move on." She called sticking her tongue out at him. She knew he hated being called "Nastyto" just as much as she hated "Sakura-chan". That's precisely why she did it.

"I'd be happy to, _Sakura-chan."_ He said. His voice was slick with honey and sarcasm.

At that, they began gathering their stuff, and when Hinata tried to carry the bag Naruto grabbed it from her and threw it at Sakura as he bent his knees in front of her signaling for her to get on his back again.

"N-Naruto-kun, I can walk, I'm sure of-"

"Just get on my back." He interrupted her lightly. He was reminded of the way she cringed, and walked much, much slower. This way he'd get to help her out and they'd get there faster. That's why he was doing it, right?

 _You just want another kiss._ A voice in the back of his mind teased. Did he? It _was_ nice.. Oh whatever, it didn't matter as long as it was beneficial to the mission.

Sure enough, she was on his back, and they began moving. All three of them felt the intense hunger of not having eaten much in days, but none of them voiced it. There was also a feeling present in all three of them that remained unvocalized as well. Knots had been tied in the stomach of the three genin, and they couldn't shake the feeling that something _bad_ was about to happen.

* * *

Wow. So this is moving just a little faster than I expected so I threw in a nice filler chapter, hopefully to put things into perspective. Things are really going to heat up in the next few chapters so be prepared. This is about as much fluff as I can put in right now, so enjoy it while it lasts. Also, guys, the more reviews I get the faster the next chater comes out! Even if it's just something like "wow update soon!" I still see it, and it really does help. Anyway, thanks for reading! You can also see this story on Wattpad.


	8. To Be A Princess

Now that they were close to Himigoraku Sakura knew she had to fess up. If she didn't the results would be no less that catastrophic.

"Okay.. Naruto.. I've been meaning to finish this conversation with you but.. It appears I've run out of procrastination time." Sweat ran down Sakura's forehead as she fidgeted looking for _any_ escape route.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the information she was about to give. It seemed he'd forgotten about her encounter with Sasuke, and Sakura knew he'd never have done that prior to this mission. Something had changed, but she didn't feel like questioning it because it saved her some heartache. Well, _postponed it,_ anyway.

"Sasuke.. told me to meet him..." She rocked back and forth on her heels ever so slightly, "in a small town along the border of the Land of Rice Paddies." She treaded carefully around this knowing all too well how angry he would be. She knew it had been irresponsible of her to keep it from him so long, she just couldn't find it in herself to talk about it. She hoped he would understand.

"What?" Naruto suddenly stopped all forms of movement other than diverting his gaze to hers. His abrupt halt jarred Hinata who'd been on his back.

Sakura was expecting more of a reaction from him, truth be told. It was a pleasant surprise that he was taking this well.

 _"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU_ _ **TELL**_ _ME?"_

She sighed, her assumption being wrong, and began trying to think of a way to explain to him what she'd been feeling the past few days. All of the emotion she'd bottled up only got furthur and furthur pressurized as more was added on. She knew she'd eventually blow up, she just wanted to make it home to Konoha and do it in the presence of her first sensei. He always knew what to say to things like this.

"Naruto I wanted to.. I did." She pleaded.

 _He was livid._ Naruto had never been one for self control, but neither of his teammates has anticipated him getting _this_ angry.

In his moment of rage the nine tails chakra had begun leaking out and his killing intent permeated the air around him as he gazed at Sakura like a predator eyeballing it's prey.

It was like a flashback to the river bank only a few days earlier, but the way he was staring at her.. his eyes were filled with anger and pain.. it crippled her. He seemed intent on killing her. He seemed hurt, betrayed, _angry._ She didn't quite understand where all this was coming from. Had she hurt him this much by just neglecting to tell him something regarding Sasuke sooner? Anything _was_ possible with this boy.

She wanted to move, to scream, to run, _anything,_ but she couldn't. Not under a killing intent like this.

Hinata felt his pain, she hated to be left out of the loop like she often was, but her main priority had to be calming down Naruto. There was no telling what was about to happen if she didn't.

The chakra had been burning Hinata anywhere she came in contact with it, but that hadn't stopped her from wrapping her arms around his neck. It hurt her to strain her back like that but she ignored it and pushed through.

"N-Naruto-kun," She stuttered in his ear just loud enough for him to hear "Sakura has had a rough time. I-I'm sure it's difficult for her too."She stuttered.

 _"Even though I've spent so much time so close to him, I guess he still makes me a little nervous when he's angry like this."_ Hinata couldn't help but notice that she _had_ become more comfortable around him.. and she'd like to think he felt the same way, but with him this full of rage she wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but she tried her best.

She stopped holding her breath, even though she hadn't intentionally done so, when she felt the burning sensation fade away. She hung her arms loosely around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she let out a noticeable sigh that Naruto heard.

"Did I hurt you?" He turned his head as far as he could just to see her face. Was she okay? He'd _never_ forgive himself if he really hurt her.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She smiled leaning outwards so he could see.

His posture dropped and the concern etched into his face had been reduced greatly upon hearing that she was okay. rHe was at the mercy of her touch, her words, her affection. Sakura saw it, and couldn't help it when a tinge of jealousy arose in her this was all she had wanted from Sasuke.

"I.. I don't know what came over me.. This power.. Ever since the fight with Sasuke it's been getting harder and harder to control." He was the one pleading now. Just moments ago Sakura was fearful for her life, but now she was fearful for Naruto's. What would happen to him if he couldn't get ahold of this power?

"It's okay. I should have told you before, Naruto, but I'm telling you now. Sasuke told me to meet him in a bar in Himigoraku, the town on the border we're approaching. He said the last booth on the left.. and to come alone." She tried speaking that last bit faster so maybe he wouldn't register it, but of course, his selective hearing always heard exactly what he wasn't supposed to.

"No _way_ am I letting you go in there alone with him. Not a chance Sakura." He stood firm in his decision forgetting about how he'd wanted to murder her a minute ago. If Sakura could have seen him in their fight.. if she'd have only know the transformation he underwent. The _wings_ that sprouted out of his back looked like _hands_ for god's sake. He was a monster, but he was his brother. He supposed, though, they were both monsters, and that's why he needed to find him.

"Naruto, _I know._ I'd never go in there alone with him and put all of us in danger.. We need to stay together. Do you think you could transform into someone? Just a normal villager? That way you're there if he makes a move." Sakura stated much to the surprise of her teammates.

"But.. but Sakura.. I.. I never expected anything like that out of you. I figured you'd put up a fight to go in there alone.. Why aren't you?" Naruto was confused. She'd always done everything she could to be alone with Sasuke and now.. now she was pushing for the exact opposite.. Things just weren't adding up for him.

"He never loved me Naruto.. ever.. and I don't think he ever will." She turned to face the the other way so they couldn't see her cry. She felt like if they at least couldn't see it, maybe they wouldn't pick up on it..

 _"You know it just hurts your pride to admit it."_ Inner Sakura rang out. That was a cause of real worry. She hadn't heard from her in a _long_ time. Was she really _that_ deep in emotional turmoil? Did she even have to ask herself that question given the situation?

"It.. it just hurts right now.. and I can't.. I don't think.." Her voice cracked and gave way to more tears, and it was obvious to Hinata, at least, she was more upset that her words could express.

"Sakura.. What brought this about? He's still the same Sasuke in there somewhere, I know it." Naruto couldn't understand this girl. One minute she was hung up on him and the next she was talking like there was no hope. What happened to her?

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded. She knew all too well Naruto loved Sasuke dearly, but he'd go to bat with anyone for her, and that included his brother.

"Naruto-kun, I think it's best if we find another subject to talk about." Hinata smoothly inserted attempting to aid her aching friend.

"No.. no I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine, but for all intents and purposes regarding this mission she had to be.

After a few seconds had passed, she'd begun to walk again taking the lead. "Let's go. Naruto, the two of you will undergo a transformation and walk in together as a pair after I sit down with Sasuke. Ok?" She regained her composure, and went on.

"Alright."

"Okay!"

The trio walked in silence until they came upon a town, a terribly insignificant town. If they'd blinked the three genin would have walked right through it. Sakura had been wondering how she was supposed to know which bar to go to, but it was quite obvious now which one she'd be going to. There was only one bar in the entire town.

Upon arrival, Hinata and naruto hid in the woods and Sakura carried on into town. They travelled deep enough that no one could see them perform their transformation, or hear it for that matter. The problem then was what to transform into?

"Hinata.." Naruto asked her in his confusion, but she already understood.

"I know." She sighed resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We need to be something Sasuke won't recognise.. Something he'll never guess out of the two of us.." He brainstormed.

"An elderly couple." Hinata blurted out.

 _"Maybe I'm a little_ _ **too**_ _comfortable around Naruto-kun.. I hope he doesn't think that's weird.."_ She worried internally.

"What?Hmm.. that might work!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata shot a hand over his mouth and shushed him for obvious reasons. They were too deep into enemy territory to let their guard down.

"Okay.. sorry.. let's do it. You could have a cane to help you walk with that injury and I can support you from the side." He offered while dropping to one knee to set her down gently and making sure she was stable before he stood back up.

"Ready?" He asked seeing the anxiety etched across her expression.

"Do I have another choice?" She looked back at his eyes, noticing something like.. eagerness? However excited Naruto may have been, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

"Let's do it. On the count of three." He said.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

Just like that the two were engulfed in smoke and anticipation to see the other's transformation. Hinata, using the first old person she could think of as a reference, had become her maternal grandmother. She and her mother resembled each other greatly, and her mother in turn resembled this grandmother just as much, so when the third hokage, or Naruto, if you'd prefer, told her she was too recognizable, she sighed, realizing he was right.

"Naruto, if _I'm_ recognizable, the third hokage will most definitely be recognized." She said, laughing a little. Patience was one of her strong points.

"Ohh.. I guess you're right." He chuckled and transformed back shooting her his signature grin. With another puff of smoke he was himself again.

Hinata noticed the silence, now. He was thinking, and so was she, but all she could think about was the feeling she had about going. She knew something was going to go down today, but maybe she was wrong? She definitely hoped so.

"Naruto.. do we have to go?" She asked nervously as she dropped her transformation as well.

"Yeah of course! Sakura is in there!" He stated through the haze. He just couldn't understand her hesitation with this. She was their friend, their comrade, and no friend of Naruto's gets left behind.

He was excited, to say the least. The chance to see Sasuke again.. it overwhelmed him. Maybe he could finally convince him to come home. Then he'd be a hero! Why was Hinata hesitating? He would admit he had mixed feelings about this, but he was sure they'd be fine. He always thought of something.

"I.. I can't shake this feeling that we should stay away." She felt herself start shaking as she examined Naruto's facial expression. He was unafraid, as always.

"I'm afraid-" Her voice quivered.

"Don't be. I won't let Sasuke hurt you. I promise." He looked into her eyes seemingly dauntless.

Why was it that she was always worrying? Why did she always have to be afraid? She hated that she was always so _scared_ of everything.. for once could she just.. Could she break away from her constant terror?

She was tired of the fear, and through this one boy, she knew she didn't have to be afraid any more. She scattered her troubled thoughts as best she could and mustered as much courage as her 13 year old body would allow as she took advantage of him angling his head down to make eye contact with her.

She leaned upwards just enough to graze her lips against his. She felt warm inside, being this close to him. She never wanted to move, but after a few seconds she did.

When she rocked back onto her heels from the tip of her toes, to her surprise, Naruto went with her. She had expected him to pull away, but he didn't. To her, this was all she needed. It meant he had wanted this too.

So, maybe neither of them were any good at it, but it still meant something. It wasn't a kiss like she'd seen between Kurenai and Asuma, but it was.. it was nice. Certainly better than his cheek.

Naruto wrapped his lips around just one of hers, and she did the same, and they suddenly realized how things were supposed to fit together. It hadn't really made sense to either of them, being just 13 and 14, but it was the beginning of something epic, they both felt that. Neither of them knew how long it lasted exactly, but every second felt like minutes until it was over, then, after it was gone, it felt like it had barely happened at all. It was the last moment of bliss before he'd pulled away from her relayed the information to her that they needed to get going now, and she agreed very reluctantly.

Trying the transformation again Naruto became a rather boring old man. He remembered his face but not from where he'd seen him. If only he'd paid more attention on Team Seven's first real mission.

Hinata transformed into one of the Hyuga clan elders that happened to be female, but she specifically envisioned her with dull brown eyes instead of lavender, and a cane to work in her posture issue that was really caused by her back.

"Uhh Naruto-kun.. I should probably walk on the other side of you.. Yes... No.. Naruto-kun this needs to be convincing." It took upwards of 3 minutes just to find the perfect alignment.

Once they had decided who was walking on what side of who, Naruto noticed that her free hand was shaking, so instead of just interlocking arms while she used the cane on the other side, he grabbed her hand, and interlocked their fingers to try to mitigate her anxiety, which only increased her shaking.

"I won't let them hurt you, Hinata." He suspected she was afraid of going up against Sasuke or Orochimaru, but Naruto knew Sasuke would never hurt Hinata unless she attacked him. No matter how cruel he made himself appear, he knew the real Sasuke wouldn't do anything like that. He talked big, but he wasn't as heartless as he made himself out to be.

Orochimaru was an entirely different story though. He knew he couldn't stop him, but he would throw himself in front of her if need be. Hell he'd throw himself into a fire if she asked him to. He felt something.. new. Something warm.. it was like hope, but better. He recalled all the times he'd watched his ramen being placed in front of him. Just before he could eat it and the anticipation had built up and the excitement but most of all the need, and even though he considered _that_ a good feeling, to him this was even better. He'd never experienced something quite as uplifting. Whatever he was feeling, he didn't want it to stop.

Hinata was grateful for him. She knew she'd have never made a promise that large, or any at all she wasn't positive she could fulfill. She didn't know how he wasn't nervous. He should have been shaking just thinking about having to defend her against people like Sasuke and Orochimaru, but he wasn't. She'd never know why.

Truth be told Naruto didn't know if he could keep this promise, but he knew he was going to damn sure try. This was _his_ Hinata, on the line, and he wasn't just going to watch her get hurt. He wasn't going down without a fight. He'd come to terms with his affection for her by now, but he didn't have a clue in the slightest as to what it meant. What did they do now? He was hoping that they could still do the kissing part, though. He liked kissing her _much_ more than Sasuke.

"Okay.. ready Hina?" He nudged quietly as they approached the bar.

"Do I have a choice, _Makato?"_ She emphasized his current pseudonym to express his need to find one for her.

"What? Why'd you call me that Hi _-ME! You know I ran out of sake!"_ He caught himself mid-sentence about to reveal her true name just as they walked through the door. Hinata had heard this plain as day, and could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. He had called her hime. It may have been by accident but he still said it, and in her book that's what counted. Her mother used to call that, and it brought back fond memories, though they were even fonder now.

 _"Naruto-kun's hime.."_ She caught herself fantasizing. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Naruto was lucky he caught himself, though. Sasuke was watching him like a hawk. Naruto could feel his gaze but he ignored it. Hinata had chosen to sit in the table closest to the door that was marked handicapped, and he realized she was far better subtlety than he'd ever be. It was a genius idea to look for a handicapped table, although he wasn't entirely sure what the difference was between that and a regular table.

Hinata sat facing the wall, the one Sasuke was sitting against, and luckily for her, Naruto's back was to his gaze currently. She had two people between Sasuke, but that didn't stop his cold gaze from striking fear in her. Sakura was small all around, so her sitting there didn't help much, even though they were also three tables away and the furthest back.

They were thankful for the sound coverage though. There was a small bald man hitting on the waitress shamelessly. The man couldn't have been older than thirty. He was wearing a business suit, which highly conflicted with his presence in a town as small as this one and his loud mouth contradicted the peaceful aura of the town. All in all, he drew _everyone's_ attention to him.

"Mmm.. I think I'll have the fireball sake and the dumplings. How about you, Hime..?" He asked taking her hand across the table, and watching her blush. He wasn't sure why but there was something about watching Hinata blush. No matter what form she had taken it was one of his favorite things to see even though he just couldn't pinpoint why.

The rather busty waitress, who'd just diverted her attention from the _dog_ trying to get her adress, saw this, and quickly let loose a barrage of questions.

"Aww, that's so sweet! You still make her blush after all this time. How long have the two of you been together?" She asked sweetly.

"Fifty years."

"One hundred and five!"

The waitress looked at Naruto puzzled, when Hinata interrupted. "Don't mind him, he never could remember anything. Not a _single_ birthday yet!" She laughed nervously as her face flushed with a shade of red Naruto had yet to see on a person.

"Oh well, that's still sweet. Do you guys have any children?"

"Two."

"Four."

"Mishito you prankster." She stared at him smiling, but behind her smile she held in her eyes all the anxiety she was currently feeling, and Naruto picked up on it, finally shutting up.

"He wishes we'd had four." She chuckled and soon the waitress.

"Alright, so, what'll you guys be having this afternoon?" She nodded to Naruto first.

"I want a cup of fireball sake and a large order of dumplings please!"

"What kind of dumplings would you like sir?"

"Oh wait.. do you guys serve ramen?" Naruto began to drool. It had been quite a while since he'd had any ramen.

"Yes sir, we have chicken, shrimp, pork, beef,-"

"I'll take all of them." Naruto butted in grinning from ear to ear even in disguise.

"Oh.. sir are you sure?" The waitress gaped at him as if she'd just witnessed his arrival from Mars.

"Absolutely!"

"Oh.. well.. okay. And what'll you be having ma'am?" She asked recovering from the shock.

"I'd just like a glass of water, thanks." She said.

"Alright then, it'll be out as soon as possible." She walked quickly back to the kitchen with her notepad. The bald man, who was sitting at the bar just in front of the kitchen, began to whine about how he hadn't received his sake yet.

The two of them conversed quietly amongst themselves, until their food arrived, or more accurately Naruto's food and Hinata's water had arrived. The waitress sat the extra bowls that wouldn't fit on the small table on the table closest to Naruto.

"So, where are you guys from?" The waitress asked shamelessly, but before they began searching desperately for answers they were interrupted.

"Oh _**WAITRESS!**_ I could use another cup of sake and maybe a little more of a sway to your hips, _if you know what I mean?"_ The small bald man chuckled obnoxiously loud from across the room and had everyone staring, yet again.

Silently, they let out a sigh of relief when they no longer had to answer her questions, for now. The waitress had stomped off as politely a she could without promptly telling the man to fuck off. Naruto couldn't blame him for hitting on her though, she _was_ pretty. Not as pretty as Hinata, but still. She had long brown hair and deep green eyes with a light complexion as spotless as Hinata's criminal record.

"That guy kind of reminds me of Pervy Sage, Hi- _ME."_ He'd whispered seemingly quiet enough but not sufficient enough for Hinata's current state of paranoia. She'd looked at him with intensity fit for keeping a toddler in line as he remembered that he could not use her name. In attempt to diffuse her anger he shot her a grin that normally made her heart melt when it was his natural form.

"Say, _hime,_ how long have we been married anyway?" He laughed trying to play it cool.

"I've told you, Mishiko, we've been married for fifty years." She said politely and he just chucked again.

He felt the gaze of his former comrade behind him, and he knew, without question, their cover had been blown. He looked to Hinata with a sense of urgency, but she dare not lift her head. In the corner, just out of view of the window, was Sasuke staring at them, and just to the right of her, through the window, was Itachi Uchiha, also starring.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

Also, I really tried to bring out what's going to be apparent in the next chapter, and those to come until it's changed.

1.) Hinata is more comfortable around Naruto, out of necessity, but nevertheless still comfortable.

2.) Hinata has faith in Naruto more than anyone.

3.) Sakura has common sense.

4.) Naruto has realized he likes Hinata. Keep in mind he doesn't know how to show it, he didn't grow up around any couples or examples of how to show it in the first place, but he feels it for her.

5.) Naruto still believes in Sasuke.

Keep those elements in mind.


	9. To Enter The Lion's Den

After I fix this I'm really thinking about beating this fucking computer senseless. Sorry guys, I'm not sure why this keeps happening. The only explanation I have right now is that this website is out to get me. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'll be making some changes to the story for the better, so if I don't update soon it's because I'm rewriting the next few chapters.

* * *

Within seconds Itachi and Kisame were out of sight, and she lifted her head ever so slightly. She was afraid Itachi had seen the Hyuga elders before, so she made the biggest mistake. She kept her head down. That alone drew suspicion to an otherwise, bland face. She knew he'd gotten a look at her profile, though.

"You're okay, hime. It's okay." He smiled softly and squeezed her hand with his left as he began to shovel down ramen with his right.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the restaurant one way, just as the bald man left in the same direction she thought she saw the two akatsuki members disappear in. Things were getting far more complicated than she'd expected. She should have stayed away because, like she'd predicted, this day was only going to get worse.

As soon as the door closed Naruto looked at her with a serious gaze, and she returned hers. There was something going on here. In all of the confusion, she had forgotten to ask just who Pervy Sage was, and instead began asking how they were going to find Sakura if they didn't leave now, to which he replied that he hadn't thought of that and they'd better go. She began to doubt his planning skills.

She thought she saw him shed a tear as he left behind three untouched bowls of ramen and dropped one hundred ryo from his pocket onto the table and left dragging her behind him.

The akatsuki seemed to have gone out the way the three of them had come in, and Sasuke and Sakura the opposite, so they headed down the direction that would lead them to their pink haired teammate.

They passed about three shops before coming to the housing district, which wasn't big enough to be called a district at all. It was more like the other end of the street.

"Where are they.." Naruto worried. He needed to find them, now. The remaining members of Team 7 were in trouble and it was up to him to get to them in time.

"Byakugan!" Hinata called quietly from an area between the last shop and the first house. She'd transformed back into herself, and Naruto followed her deeper into the crack and did the same.

"I see.. I see a whole labyrinth but only.. only five people.." Hinata turned to consult him.

"Well it's more than likely that two of them are Sasuke and Sakura, right?"

"Yes, all of them have chakra systems of shinobi." She whispered. She wasn't aware of how she was trembling, but Naruto wrapped his arms around her abdomen trying to comfort her.

"Hinata if it bothers you that much then stay here. I'll be alright on my own." He knew how nervous she was and particularly how scared she was going to be. She'd never seen this man before, and all she knew was what was said about him in the academy, which hadn't been much. Naruto also knew that while she was substantially strong, she'd be killed if she got in the way.

 _"NO._ I'm going with you Naruto-kun. _I'm not weak."_ She almost growled but soon her rage turned to anxiety and insecurity.

"I never said you were, hime." He whispered trying to calm her yet again.

"But.. but who hasn't other than you? Even Kiba admitted it.. A-And you don't have to keep calling me hime.." She'd lost her temper which seemed to be shortening by the day, and even worse, it had been with Naruto.

"I want to. Now let's get going. _Hime."_ He liked the feeling of being under her skin. It put him in control for once and he rather enjoyed it. He knew she was just upset, and he also knew she kind of liked it when he called her that, judging by the flush on her cheeks anyway.

They ran, Hinata leading, to the labyrinth she'd seen. They were sprinting for a good minute and a half through the woods when they finally found it. As soon as they saw the unguarded entrance they both understood it was a trap. The door was left open to them on Orochimaru's hideout.

The two stood in silence for what felt like minutes, the weight of the world seemingly resting on their inexperienced shoulders.

"I release you from your promise, Naruto-kun." She said slowly feeling the intimidation run through her.

"I release you from saying things like that, Hime. I'll protect you with my life." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he begun to descend into the lair.

Hinata couldn't shake her feeling of dread as she begged her feet to move. She refused to be left behind. She could never prove to Naruto that she was worthy if she remained a coward all her life.. but was it really cowardly not to walk into a lion's den? Surely there was a difference between cautious and cowardly.

"Lead the way." He motioned to her. She was the one who could see where they were, so it only made sense for her to lead.

He could sense her unease, but he could also sense his own. He has his own qualms about entering but he had to. It was Sasuke _and_ Sakura on the line here.

"I have to go. Just wait here for me. I'll be back, I promise." He clenched his fists and strengthened his resolve and prepared to go in alone. He took one step before he heard Hinata's breathing increase, and he felt her descend beside him.

"They're my comrades too." She met his gaze and pursed her lips, and then began to really scan the area.

Naruto was surprised, to say the least. They were about to enter the turf of one of the most infamous S-ranked criminals and they'd be playing on his rules, too. Despite all that, she was ready to go, or she appeared to be, anyway. He figured she was just as nervous as he was but he couldn't afford to show her that right now.

"Then let's go!" He grinned recklessly.

She wasn't sure why he was smiling, or where he got his enthusiasm, but she was grateful he was trying to keep morale high.

"They're very close." She whispered as they began to descend the stairs once again. Her determination stemmed from Naruto's, now, and losing him meant she'd lose her nerve.

"It's not very far. Just take a left right there" She pointed to the first turn about ten yards from the entrance, "and take the first right and you'll see them in a room there. One of them is a room over but there are three in the same room.. one looks like it.. they're laying on the floor." She spoke softly and gingerly into Naruto's ear as he eased his way down the corridor like he was walking on glass.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder why they weren't deeper into the labyrinth. As far as her eyes could see the paths extended criss crossing and rendezvousing at all angles. There seemed to be no end to it, so why make this so easy?

Naruto didn't know how to feel about this, honestly. He was scared, and overwhelmed, but he had to protect his team at all costs.

"Naruto.." She side stepped and thrust her arm out in front of him cautiously.

"I think this is a trap." She whispered gingerly as she scanned again with her byakugan.

She was sure there was more to this than what was surfacing, she just had to look deeper.

Could it be a genjutsu? No, why would they cast a genjutsu on them when they had such fighting power. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and someone else bound to be at least upper chunin level wouldn't need to cast a genjutsu on two genin. So then, why lead them directly to their location? Were they planning on killing them? Why the trap just to murder two genin?

She had to assume that Orochimaru had the advantage of knowing both her and Naruto's abilities, and if he did, then why would he remain in easy sight of the byakugan? It meant he wanted them to find him, obviously. He could have probably killed both of them before they even reached this point, so why? She didn't know any of his abilities but she did know he was a much stronger opponent than either she, or Naruto, could handle, so that left only one option.

He wanted them alive.

It reminded her of the time she'd almost been kidnapped as a child to have her byakugan obtained.. Was that was he was after? If so, what would he do with Naruto?

"I know." Naruto stated calmly as he pushed past her. "I knew it the moment we found this place so easily.." He trailed off when he saw the fear resurfacing in Hinata's eyes. Guilt hit him like a wave when he realized just how frightened she must be and that it was his fault. He should have insisted she wait outside, but, in truth, he needed her here. Even Naruto Uzumaki could feel fear.

"Get out of her while you can, Hinata. I'll get them out." He said turning to face her for what she believed the last time. He refused to let her go any further. As frightened as he might have been he'd already put her in too much danger already.

She'd come too far just to give up and prove her father right. She'd trained too hard and fought her inner demons for too long to give up now. Just when she really had the chance to prove herself she was asked to step down. To takes the coward's way out.. Was it cowardly to flee when you knew there was no hope of winning a fight? She figured there was a fine line between intelligence and cowardice, but finding that line wasn't as simple as it seemed.

"I won't leave you Naruto-kun. I won't." She felt tears welling beneath her byakugan.

"And you won't have to." Rang from the shadows. It felt ominous, like the feeling that had accumulated in her chest over the past few days. The hair on the back of her neck stood suddenly erect and a chill danced its way down her spine only putting her more on edge as she dropped into the standard Hyuga taijutsu stance.

Naruto knew immediately who had spoken, but before he could even warn Hinata to run, he felt a prick in the side of his neck, and he lost all control over his senses. His vision was blurry, and his mouth wouldn't cooperate with what he wanted to say. He could barely make out Hinata's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear her screams over his own heartbeat echoing in his ears.

His knees felt weak, and his heart fluttered wildly threatening to explode in his chest. He tried to scream, to tell her to run, but his body wasn't obeying his commands anymore. He watched the four Hinata's in front of him each struggle against Kabuto's grip. The world spun around him and faded to black as Orochimaru seemed to look down upon him from all angles.


End file.
